


Power Comes to Remnant

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: Power Rangers, RWBY, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb, ウルトラマンゼロ THE CHRONICLE | Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: When the Time Force invent universal travel, they use that to send multiple rangers to different universes to save them from destruction. They send Joseph Oliver, great-great-grandson of legendary ranger, Tommy Oliver, to the world of Remnant to stop the threat of Salem and the army of grimm. Joseph gets sent to Beacon as a student, as requested by the Time Force rangers, while in Beacon, he becomes friends with teams RWBY and JNPR, and he falls for a certain cat faunus.





	1. Prologue

Joseph Oliver, the descendant of the legendary Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver, with access to the Master Morpher, allowing him to turn into all his great-great-grandfather's ranger forms, Dragonzord Green, Tigerzord White, ZEO Red, Turbo Red, and Dino Thunder Black. Joseph came from a long line of Power Rangers, and he was the next in line. Right now, he was on his way to the base of the Time Force Rangers, along with other Power Rangers from around the galaxy. Joseph and the other rangers were told to wait in a room, after a while, Jen Scott, the Pink Time Force Ranger arrived and explained everything.

"Rangers, you are known as the heroes of the universe, but, there are universes that don't have us, thus, I and the other Rangers have invented a universe traveling machine. Each ranger will be sent to a different universe to help protect that world from destruction." Jen explained, the other Rangers nodded.

After some Rangers went to their dimension, you were next in line.

"Ah yes, Joseph Oliver. You will be sent to the world of Remnant, disguised as a student at one of the huntsman academies. We will create a fake application for you and drop you right in the middle of the student's initiation." Jen said.

"Understood." Joseph said with a nod.

After they made the application, Joseph went into the portal.


	2. Here Comes the Power

Joseph POV

As I emerge from a portal, I see that I'm falling from the sky.

"Well, crap. Couldn't they just, I don't know, teleport me on the ground!?" I ask in annoyance.

I sigh and take out my Master Morpher.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! DRAGONZORD!”

I morph into my Dragonzord Green Ranger suit.

I unsheathe my Dragon Dagger and stab it into a tree, slowing down my fall as it slices the tree in half, eventually getting safely onto the ground.

"Phew, alright, let's see if there's anybody around." I say as I press a button on my helmet, activating heat vision mode. I see two girls in the distance, both have skirts and one has a ponytail.

I seathe my Dragon Dagger and walk to the girls as the heat vision turns off. As I do this, I hear the growling of...Animals? I turn around and look to see a pack of black wolves, but they seem to have bones on the outside of their body.

"Woah, God must have had a bad day when he made you, huh?" I say, I'll admit that that was a little cheesy.

The wolves growl and charge to me. I unsheathe my dagger and cut them all down within seconds.

"Easy peasy!" I say as I seathe the Dragon Dagger again.

I then proceed to walk in the direction those girls were headed in. I hear them arguing and I simply roll my eyes.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" The white-haired girl said before I interrupt them.

"Listen, girls, we need to get through this forest, and you two aren't making any progress with your stupid bickering. So can you two just call it truce until we get this done?" I ask.

They look at each other, the black haired girl nods, as does the white-haired girl, but reluctantly.

"Great. Oh, name's Joseph Oliver." I say.

"Ruby Rose!" The black haired girl.

"Weiss Schnee." The white-haired girl said.

"Sooo White Snow got it." I say, Weiss just looks at me with a confused look. I begin walking and they follow. I can sense eyes drilling into me and I turn my head to see Ruby drooling as she looked at my suit.

"Uh, can I help you? Do you need a napkin?" I ask.

"Your armor is so cool!" Ruby said as she sped around me at super speed, fangirling over my suit.

"What'sitmadeof?Howmuchdamagecanyoutake?Howlongdidittakeforyoutocomeupwiththedesign-" Ruby said quickly before I interrupted her.

"Slow down lady! You still need to breathe!" I say as I grab her shoulders, Ruby rapidly nodding.

"Watch," I say simply. "POWER DOWN!" I shout as my suit disappears in a flurry of green embers.

"Wow." Ruby said in amazement.

"Now, how about we continue?" I ask, Weiss nods and Ruby does as well.

We continue walking for a while until we reach a cliffside.

"Oh great, guess we wasted that time as well!" Weiss said.

I turn around and simply smirk. "Nope." I say simply.

I grab my Master Morpher. "SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" I shout as I morph.

Ruby squealed while Weiss looks with wide eyes.

"Now! Red Lightning Turbozord! Car mode!" I command as we hear the sound of engines. My Turbozord arrives but shrunk to be the size of a car.

"Don't tell me you're planning on riding down the cliffs!" Weiss said.

"A ranger always takes risks." I say with a smirk under my helmet. I get in and Ruby immediately gets in the passenger seat. Weiss got in, having no other option.

I step on the gas and drive down the cliff, keeping my speed before landing on the ground, driving through the forest at high speeds.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Ruby shouted as she stuck her head out the window.

I eventually stop when I see a giant scorpion in front of me, it was black and had the same outer bones that the wolf had. I hop out and help Ruby and Weiss out before making my Turbozord disappear.

"Alright, let's do this." I say as I got into my battle stance.


	3. An Ultraman Appears

Joseph POV

"Let's make this quick!" I say as Ruby and Weiss nod.

I start using the super speed granted by my Turbo Red form to zoom around the battlefield, confusing the scorpion, as Weiss shoots ice at it from her rune things and Ruby joins me in speeding around while firing from her rifle. The scorpion continuously tried to stab me and Ruby.

"Hey ugly! You missed!" I shout.

This enrages the scorpion long enough for Weiss to summon a giant ice spike under the scorpion. It screeched in pain before falling dead on the ground. Me and Ruby stop running.

"Alright, good job everyone!" I say.

"POWER DOWN!" I shout as my suit disappears.

"Alright then! Let's continue to the temple!" Ruby said cheerfully.

I nod and walk in front of them, I can hear Ruby and Weiss talking behind me.

"Is it me or is he not from here?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Ruby shrugged.

"I didn't see him at all yesterday." Weiss said.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention yesterday because I was so excited, but I guess you're right." Ruby admitted.

I can feel Weiss getting suspicious of me, we eventually make it to the temple.

"Well, looks like some people beat us to the punch." I say, pointing to a blonde girl and a girl with long black hair and a black bow.

"SIS!!!" Ruby called out.

"RUBY!" Yang called back as she tackle-hugged Ruby.

I smile and go to the black haired girl.

"Chess pieces?" I ask.

"It seems that way." Blake said.

I shrug and grab a white king piece.

"Weiss! Catch!" Ruby said, tossing the white knight piece to Weiss, the white-haired girl catching it.

Third Person POV

As they stood at the temple, a horde of grimm began charging to them. Before RWBY and Joseph could react, a figure came flying in and landed in front of them, it was Ultraman Zero.

"Another Power Ranger!?" Joseph thought.

The figure held out his hand and a pulse of energy blasted from it, sending several grimm flying into the atmosphere. He then grabbed a disk from his head and threw it. He controlled it with his hands, the disk began cutting down grimm one by one effortlessly. Once only a few grimm remained, he jumped to them and slammed the ground, sending them flying directly into the disk, killing them. The figure's suit then disappeared, revealing a man with short black hair and red eyes. He has a black fur cloak, a blue shirt, a red jacket, and black jeans with black sneakers.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Big brother?" She said softly.

Weiss gasped too.

The man turned and looked at Joseph. “Very interesting, I can sense a power from you, but not aura. You're not from this world, are you?" He asked.

Joseph thought and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm not."

Weiss did not have time to say 'I told you so', instead, she tackled the man into a hug, he was shocked but hugged back.

"Hey, Weiss Cream." The man said.

"I missed you, Jason..." Weiss said softly as she cried on his shoulder.

Jason smiled at her. "I missed you too."

Blake meanwhile looked at Joseph curiously.

"I'll explain later." Joseph said.

Blake nodded, but her curiosity kicked into overdrive, already thinking up theories and other ideas.

"Guys, uh, I'm very, very confused," Ruby said. "But I hear grimm coming!"

"Let me handle them." Joseph said, wanting Jason and Weiss to have their reunion.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! TIGERZORD!" Joseph shouted as white flames burst from around him, wrapping around him to form the White Ranger suit.

Blake looked very impressed.

Jason's eyes widened. "Is he another Ultraman? No...I can't sense another being inside him, so...Then what?" Jason thought.

"Now! Saba!" Joseph said, with a flash of white light, his sword, Saba, appeared in his hands. He charged forward and began slicing the grimm to pieces or kicking them with enough force to send them flying. He also fired lasers from Saba's maw at the grimm.

"Incredible..." Blake murmured, remembering the stories from her childhood heroes like Ultraman.

They then heard the sound of wings flapping, they looked to see a giant manticore grimm flying overhead.

"Woah! Okay, he's big! I'm gonna need bigger firepower!" Joseph said.

He grabbed his morpher and held it to the sky, it began glowing white.

"I NEED MEGAZORD POWER!!!" Joseph shouted, from the ground burst the Tigerzord.

It then began transforming into a more humanoid form.

"TIGERZORD! ACTIVATE MEGAZORD MODE!" Joseph shouted as it finished transforming.

Y/N did a giant leap onto the Megazord and got into the cockpit.

"Alright! Time to kick some monster butt!" Joseph said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jason said.

Jason leaped into the air. "ZEROOOOO!!!" Jason shouted as he transformed into Ultraman Zero. He then grew to be the same size as the Megazord, he got into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, at the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda looked at them.

"Well, that's something." Glynda said.

"Hm. It seems we may win this war, my love." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"Indeed, but between the two of them, I never expected this." Glynda said.

"Me neither." Ozpin said.

"I recognize Jason Branwen of course, but the other guy..." Glynda said, checking for his profile.

"He has no profile or application!" Glynda said.

"Hmm...Interesting." Ozpin said.

"None for Jason Branwen as well, he just...Showed up." Glynda said. "Two man team for them?" She asked.

Ozpin nodded.

Back to the fight, Jason fought the Giant Manticore alongside the Tiger Megazord.

"It's time to turn up the heat!" Joseph said, he put an orb into a tube and the fire kanji appeared in the Tiger Megazord's maw. "NOW! TIGERZORD FIREBOLT!" Joseph shouted as the Megazord launched giant fireballs at the grimm.

Jason then flipped into the air as green bolts of energy flew from him, damaging the giant grimm more. "Well, you're impressive." Jason said.

"You too, thanks!" Joseph said. "Saba! I want the Megazord to follow my every move!" Joseph said.

"Ah-yah!" Joseph grunted as he did several punches and kicks, the Megazord doing the same motions to the grimm.

"Zi-yah!" Joseph grunted as he did a roundhouse kick, the Megazord doing the same and kicking the grimm towards Jason, who threw a series of disks and began controlling them, slicing the Giant Manticore, he then summoned a giant ball of energy, tossing it into the air before it exploded into meteors which rained down on the Giant Manticore, who roared in pain before falling over. Jason and the Megazord turned their back on the monster and did a pose as it exploded behind them.

"Show off." Joseph said with a small laugh.

"Takes one to know one." Jason said.

Jason and the Megazord shook hands.

(Jason Branwen belongs to Powerranger )


	4. Explanations

Third Person POV

After the fight, both Jason and Joseph had powered down.

"Well, I guess I should explain why I'm here now." Joseph said.

"And you have things to explain too, Jason!" Weiss said.

Jason chuckled and nodded. RWBY, Joseph, and Jason began walking.

"So, I'm not from here, obviously. I am from an entirely different dimension." Joseph explained.

"That does explain why you don't have aura." Blake said.

"Aura?" Joseph asked.

"Basically a shield made from our souls." Blake simplified.

Joseph nods.

"Anyway, in my dimension, universal peace has been achieved because of a group of heroes called The Power Rangers. And I am one of then, I am a part of the legacy." Joseph said.

"Power Rangers...Interesting. And what do you mean with legacy?" Blake asked.

"The Power Rangers have existed in my dimension for a LONG time, teams have come, saved the world, and gone. The team from my time, the Time Force, helped make a machine that can travel through dimensions, they wanted to achieve multiversal peace, to help the dimensions that are in danger. I was sent to this one alone, because of my skill as a ranger and my family legacy." Joseph explained.

"Legacy? Yeah, I know what that's like." Jason murmured, thinking of his own.

"And you can return to your own dimension?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I can. As for my legacy, I am the great-great-grandson of a legendary Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver. He's considered the best ranger of all time. His family had the same skills of being a ranger as him so that in turn started a legacy, I am the next in line. My Morpher uses the forms Tommy could morph into, Dragonzord Green, Tigerzord White, ZEO Red, Turbo Red, and Dino Thunder Black." Joseph explained.

"Woah. That certainly is something." Blake said with a smile. "My own legacy is nothing like that." Blake said, thinking about the White Fang.

"Dude, my dad tried to blow up the whole fucking planet." Jason said. He sighed, he knew some members of the Branwen family had a good reputation, but for the most part, it wasn't that great.

"Wait, what?" Joseph asked.

"Well, my father Qrow was possessed by an evil Ultraman, Belial. Belial tried to blow up the planet, and I'm trying to stop him." Jason said. "It's hard to explain, but I'll explain later." Jason added.

Once they all made it back, the teams were assigned and Jason and Joseph were left.

"Now then, as for you two." Ozpin said.

"Yes?" Jason asked.

"You two will be placed in a two-man team, your dorm will be next to Team RWBY's." Ozpin explained.

"Sounds good." Joseph said.

Jason nodded in agreement.

They went to their dorm, Joseph and Jason looked around and returned the two extra beds before putting the few things they brought where they needed to be.

"So, do you want to get some stuff for the room?" Jason asked. "We can bond on the way." Jason added.

Joseph nods and he goes with him to a general goods store, buying stuff for the room. Jason, for example, gets some action figures and posters while Joseph gets some mini plastic dinosaur toys and some posters too. They returned to their dorm and hung the posters up. Jason put his action figures on a nightstand while Joseph put the plastic dinos on the nightstand.

"I'm gonna go to the gym." Joseph said.

Jason nods. "I'm gonna go to Weiss." Jason said. "I have some stuff to explain to her."

Joseph nodded and left to go to the gym. In the hallway, he was pulled into a hallway by Cardin Winchester.

"Ah, a new victim. Listen, punk, I am in charge around here-" Cardin said before being interrupted by-

"ZI-YAH!" Joseph grunted, kicking Cardin in the chest and making him fall backward.

"ZA-HYA!" Joseph grunted, flipping Sky over and bringing his foot down.

"HA!" Joseph grunted, kicking Dove in the balls before headbutting him.

Joseph then looked at Russel and the remaining member of CRDL ran.

"Nevermind! Nevermind!" Cardin said, running away.

Joseph smirked and went to the gym.

Jason meanwhile, entered the RWBY dorm.

"Hey, Weiss." Jason said.

"Hey. I guess you're here to explain?" Weiss asked.

Jason nodded. He sat down next to her. "Well..."


	5. Legacy of Heroes

"So, what would you like to know?" Jason asked.

"Everything." Weiss replied bluntly. "Let's start with this whole Ultraman thing."

"With me, or Ultramen in general?" Jason asked.

"In general." Weiss confirmed.

"Well, Ultramen come from the Land of Light, a separate plane of existence and once in a while, an Ultraman is sent down to protect Remnant, in my case, it was Ultraman Zero." Jason explained. "It has rules and laws, like our world, but it has some stuff that's different." Jason added.

"Like?" Weiss asked.

"Well, for one thing, genders don't exist there, Ultramen produce asexually." Jason said.

"So the 'man' in Ultraman isn't referring to the gender, kind of like with the word 'human'," Weiss said.

"Yeah, kind of!" Jason said. "Anyway, grimm also don't exist there, and even if they did they wouldn't stand a chance against the Ultramen. There also aren't multiple kingdoms like on Remnant." Jason explained.

"I see, can you please tell me more about Ultraman Zero?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Zero is the most powerful of all the Ultramen, alongside Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Belial." Jason explained.

"I see...Wait, I remember Ruby telling me that her mom had someone inside her called Orb, and that her dad had someone named Belial inside him. I thought she was joking, but can you confirm if she is?" Weiss asked.

"She isn't joking. Summer Rose is the hostess of Ultraman Orb, and Qrow Branwen is-well, was the host of Ultraman Belial. But Qrow wasn't really the host, you see, Orb chose Summer and they bonded and thus got stronger that way. But with Qrow, Belial possessed him and turned him into someone evil. It took a lot of effort and a really long battle between Summer and Qrow, but Belial left Qrow's body like a coward when he was losing." Jason explained.

"I see, now then...Why, why did you leave me behind?" Weiss asked softly. "You...You saved me from my dad...But then you left me and afterwards...The beatings and the abuse got worse...It's how I got this scar..." Weiss said softly, touching the scar on her eye.

Jason had a look of utter guilt and shame, he gently pulled Weiss close and gently kissed the scar. He gently hugged her, Weiss hugging back.

"I'm so sorry Weiss...I...I should have stayed and protected you...But my mom, Raven...She had a mission...We were supposed to stay for a week, but instead, I made them stay for four months...But when those months were over...We had to leave...The tribe needed me..." Jason said softly, tears welling in his blue and red eyes. "I...I'm sorry...I'll never stop being sorry...I was such an idiot for leaving you behind...I should have taken care of your dad so the beatings wouldn't continue...I should have made our final day together count..." Jason cried softly.

Weiss hugged him tightly and cried too. "You'll stay, right? You won't leave me?" Weiss asked softly as she cried.

"I won't...I won't leave anyone who needs me anymore...I should have stayed to protect you...And also Cinder." Jason said softly.

"Cinder?" Weiss asked softly through her tears.

"When I left...I found another girl, her name's Cinder Fall...She was tortured by her mother in every way...From sexual abuse to physical abuse and mental abuse...She made Cinder's life a living hell..." Jason said quietly. "I saved her...But like you, only temporarily...Weiss, I love you but...I also love Cinder...Is it okay if-" Jason said before being interrupted by Weiss kissing him deeply and lovingly. Jason kissed back, his hands going to her thighs and Weiss' arms wrapping around him. They eventually released.

"Of course I'm okay with it...As long as you continue to stay with me..." Weiss said.

Jason nodded and smiled.

"Now then, can we cuddle?" Weiss asked.

Jason nodded, they both stripped down to their underwear, for Weiss her bra and panty and for Jason his boxers and tank top, and they cuddled on the bed, Jason wrapping a blanket around them.

In the room across, Joseph was reading a book about the RPM team of Power Rangers, and then Blake entered his room. Joseph looked up from his book and smiled at Blake.

"Hey, Blake!" Joseph said.

"Hello, is it...Alright if I ask some questions about the Power Rangers? I'm REALLY curious." Blake said she was giddy, like someone had told her that Ninjas of Love was getting a sequel.

"I can answer those questions!' Joseph said, he was excited to tell Blake about the Legacy of Power.

Blake sat on the edge of the bed Joseph was laying on.

"Well, let's start out with a simple question. What ARE the Power Rangers? Here on Remnant, we have books about Ultramen, but none about the Power Rangers because they don't exist here." Blake said.

"Right. Hm...What are the Power Rangers? That's a good question. In my opinion? I see Power Rangers as people first. Most people in my dimension see them as superheroes, but me? I see them as people, people that want to do the right thing and are willing to lay their life on the line to protect the people and serve justice!" Joseph explained.

"That's certainly noble, if a little selfless." Blake said with a smile.

"My mentor explained it best. A ranger can die on duty, and they'll die happy, even if they saved one person." Joseph said.

Blake smiled brightly and nodded.

"Are Power Rangers comparable to hunters and huntresses?" Blake asked.

"Yes, actually. I read a book on hunters after my gym session yesterday, and yeah. Both are people laying their life on the line to protect the people from monsters and other evils, except the Power Rangers have spandex suits and giant robots." Joseph said.

"Yes, about that. That robot, you called it a Megazord. What is a Megazord? Or even a Zord for that matter?" Blake asked.

"Hm, well, Zords are basically robotic animals, or dinosaurs sometimes. They are giant robots that fight for the Power Rangers, used against larger foes. Like a monster that suddenly grew big. In most cases, the Zords of the ranger team can combine to form the Megazord, and if a Power Ranger joins the team later, their Zord can most of the time turn into a Megazord by itself. Megazords are basically when those animalistic Zords go humanoid." Joseph explained.

Blake nodded.

"This is all really interesting!" Blake said, just learning about the Power Rangers was exciting her. "Oo! You said you have a legacy to live up to. Someone named Tommy Oliver." Blake said.

"Well, for one he was part of the first Power Ranger team, the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Jason, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. Billy, the Blue Triceratops Ranger. Zack, the Black Mastodon Ranger. Kimberly, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, and Trini, the Yellow Sabertooth-Tiger Ranger. Five teenagers with attitude who were recruited by the intergalactic being Zordon to fight the space witch, Rita Repulsa." Joseph explained.

"Wait!" Blake interrupted before she blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off, but why not get an army?"

"Good question, you see, not only did Zordon only have five Power Coins, which allowed them to morph in the first place, he didn't really need one, since a morphed Power Ranger is basically a superhuman." Joseph explained.

Blake nodded. "That's fair, so, what about Tommy?"

"Rita's monsters didn't stand a chance against the Power Rangers, so, she decided to fight fire with fire. She used her Dragonzord Power Coin to create a Green Ranger, and she chose Tommy to be her Green Ranger after seeing his fighting skill. He was mind controlled by Rita, and he almost destroyed the Power Rangers, but they managed to defeat him and break Rita's spell, freeing Tommy. He joined the team shortly after." Joseph explained.

Blake nodded, they continued to talk about the Legacy of Power until it was night.

"I think it's time for me to go." Blake said.

"Wait!" Joseph said.

He pulled out a futuristic-looking phone and he pressed some buttons, a locker materialized into the room, he grabbed books from it, novels about the Power Ranger teams.

"Here! These contain the whole story of each team, from how they got their powers to when they save the world. You can keep them too, I read these so many times." Joseph said.

Blake gained the brightest and goofiest smile, seeing so much reading material just made her happy. She hugged Joseph tightly.

"Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of them!" Blake said happily.

Joseph blushed, but he hugged back. Blake released from the hug and took the books to her dorm.


	6. Jason’s Past

Third Person POV

Long ago, a couple of years prior to Beacon, when Jason Branwen wasn't yet the host of Ultraman Zero, he witnessed something which changed his life, and made him want to become a hero...Jason woke up to the sound of windows breaking and fighting sounds outside, Jason got out of bed and his eyes widened when he saw Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Ultraman Belial fighting.

The two Ultramen clashed fists, Orb showed reluctance to fight Belial at all, while Belial was delighting in the fight, eager to fight Orb, and perhaps even kill him.

"Please Qrow! Stop doing this!" Summer, Ultraman Orb, begged.

"HAH! You think I can stop now!? My goals are much deeper than you think, and you? You're in the way!" Qrow, or rather Ultraman Belial replied.

Ultraman Orb and Summer sighed. "I didn't want to do this." Summer said. "But I have to fight you." Summer said. She let Orb gain full control since he was smarter at using his powers than her.

"SPERION RAY!" Orb shouted as a purple circle formed in front of him which fired a giant ray of energy at Belial.

"Two can play at that game, Orb!" Belial said. "SPERION RAY!" Belial shouted as the same circle formed in front of him and fired a beam, but this beam was black and red, compared to the blue ray of Orb.

The beams clashed which resulted in an explosion, Jason was knocked into the house, his eyes were glued to the fight.

"SPERION SLASH!" Belial shouted as black and red energy arrows were fired at Orb.

"SPERION LIGHT RING!" Orb shouted as he threw an energy disk at Belial which went through the arrows and hit Belial, knocking him down.

Orb charged for Belial and picked him up, suplexing the evil Ultraman. Belial quickly got up and chokeslammed Orb, before punching him rapidly.

"SPERION SLASH!" Belial shouted, creating the arrows which he sent downwards.

Orb rolled out of the way.

"I think it's time for a change of plans!" Summer said inside her head, Orb nodded. "Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Mebius! Help me bring the heat!" Both Summer and Orb said in unison as Orb transformed into Ultraman Orb Burnmite. 

"Ah, one of your transformations. But it'll take more than an outfit switch to beat me!" Belial said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Burnmite said. "STOBIUM BURST!!!" Burnmite shouted as he fired a ball of flaming energy.

"SPERIUM RAY!" Belial shouted as he fired another ray of dark energy, but the ball went through the ray and hit Belial, knocking him to the ground.

"No more games!" Burnmite said. "STOBIUM RAY!!!'" Burnmite put his arms in a '+' formation and fired a giant ray of destructive energy, just as Belial got up, he was hit with the energy, just before Belial was destroyed though, he escaped Qrow's body and fled. Qrow's transformation ended and he dropped to the ground. Summer's transformation ended and she ran to Qrow, who was still alive.

Years later, Jason had discovered that he too, was an Ultraman, the host of Ultraman Zero, but he also had parts of Belial and Orb with him, Yang and Jason were having an argument over something for the umpteenth time that month, and something in Jason's mind pushed him to violence. His right arm sparked with red electricity which formed into a black claw similar to Belial's. He went to punch Yang, determined to crush her skull, but Jason gained control again and they swurved his arm to the left, hitting the wall, creating a giant dent in the wall. Yang had a look of utter terror and Summer and Qrow saw everything. After some arguing, they had decided that Jason was too dangerous with Belial, or parts of Belial inside of him. Qrow called Raven over.

"Yes, sis. I know you want to be left alone, but please, take Jason with you." Qrow practically begged. Raven reluctantly agreed.

Raven picked up Jason and went with him to the tribe, holding her son close to him.

"Don't worry Jason...I'll protect you and raise you." Raven said softly, holding Jason close to her.

Jason nodded and sniffled.

"You're...You're half of what remains of my relationship with Zero...So I'll be the best mother I can be for you." Raven said softly.

"Mo-Mommy? Who's Zero?" Jason asked.

Raven looked really sad and she sighed.

"He was my husband...He...He died a while ago, he was my soulmate, my one and only. I was head over heels for him and yet...I wasn't strong enough to protect him...I left you two because the grief was too much...I...I didn't take Yang with me because she reminds me too much of Zero! The same sense of humor, the same cute laugh, the same love for the little things in life...I already cry over him six times a day...I don't want to be reminded of him every second..." Raven cried.

Jason hugged his mother tightly. Raven hugged back and cried.

And now, we move forward in time to Atlas, where the Branwen Tribe was relocated to. Jason had nothing to do so he just walked around Atlas, that was until he heard soft crying. He looked and saw a girl with white hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a dirty white dress, this was Weiss. Jason walked to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked.

Weiss shook her head. Jason looked down and saw how thin Weiss was. He quickly picked Weiss up and brought her to the nearest food stand. He ordered a boatload of food for Weiss, and she happily ate it all down, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Th-Thank you." Weiss said softly.

"No problem, I'm Jason. Jason Branwen." Jason said.

"Weiss Schnee..." Weiss said, before she flinched with wide eyes. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest dust company in the world!" Weiss said, but she sounded scared, like if she didn't say that she would be hurt.

"It sounds like you say that a lot." Jason remarked.

Weiss nods softly. "If I don't say it like that...Daddy will hit me again..." Weiss said softly.

Jason's eyes widened. He hugged Weiss tightly.

"Wh-What is this?" Weiss asked.

"This? It's a hug." Jason said.

"It...It feels nice..." Weiss said as she hugged back.

"Have you never been hugged before?" Jason asked.

"O-Only if I do what he wants...But even then it's quick..." Weiss said softly.

Jason clenched his fist. He was now determined to protect Weiss. But...Four months later, Weiss stood at the food stand where they met daily. She waited...And waited...And waited...And then, she returned. Back to her home, only to be met with a fist to the face from Jacques, and multiple more beatings came.

Meanwhile, Jason was in Mistral, where the tribe had moved. He held a necklace with a snowflake design in his hand. He sighed and put it on. He walked around a village, he saw another girl, with black hair and amber eyes walking around. She had lots of makeup on but also on her arm and other parts of her body. She was also dangerously thin. Jason ran to the girl, Cinder Fall.

"Hey!" Jason said.

Cinder jumped in fright and raised her arms as if she was about to be hit, she slowly lowered her arms. "So-Sorry, but I-I-I don't have time to talk..." Cinder said softly.

"Yes, you do. This is important." Jason said.

Cinder thought and reluctantly nodded. Jason brought her to a bench in the village.

"Who hurt you?" Jason asked.

"Wh-What?" Cinder asked.

"You heard me. Who hurt you?" Jason asked.

"I-I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cinder said.

"Yes, you do." Jason said as he dumped some water on her arm, washing off make-up and revealing a cigarette burn.

Cinder's eyes widened.

"Now. Who. Hurt. You?" Jason asked.

Cinder murmured something incomprehensible.

"What?" Jason asked.

"My-" Cinder said before she murmured something again.

"Please speak up, otherwise I can't help you." Jason said.

"My mother..." Cinder said softly.

"Wh-What?" Jason asked.

"She...She abuses me...In many ways..." Cinder said softly.

Jason hugged her. "Don't worry, I will protect you." Jason said softly.

Cinder hugged back and cried. Thus, Jason stayed, and he got a bracelet from Cinder which looked like fire. But, eventually, Jason was forced to leave, leaving Cinder behind. Cinder had tried several times to escape to go to Jason, but she'd get caught every time, and thus the abuse got worse. To the point where Cinder's mom ripped Cinder's right arm off and beat her with it. Cinder cried as she was bound to the wall of the basement.

"He's not coming." An ominous voice said.

"Who-Who's that!?" Cinder asked.

"Your saviour." The voice said.

In front of Cinder emerged Belial.

"Wh-Who are you!?" Cinder asked.

"Me? I am Ultraman Belial. Your saviour." Belial said.

"Saviour?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, indeed. I can give you the power you want. You can fight back. You can save yourself. And...You can get revenge on Jason Branwen for leaving you behind." Belial said, offering his hand.

Cinder thought about it and nodded. Belial smirked and possessed Cinder, her shoulder who's arm had been ripped off grew a claw similar to Belial's. Cinder broke from the shackled and burnt the house down, with her mother burning inside it. Cinder walked out.

"Belial, I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership." Cinder smirked.

"I agree." Belial said with a smirk.

Cinder turned into Ultraman Belial and flew away.


	7. Classes Start

Third Person POV

Meanwhile, classes had begun at Beacon Academy, and Joseph and Jason calmly walked into Port's classroom, being the first to arrive, aside from Port.

"Ah, greetings!" Port said with his booming voice.

Joseph waved and Jason simply raised his hand in a greeting way. They sat down in their chairs. Joseph pulled out a book on faunus while Jason simply pulled out his scroll. Eventually, more and more students made their way into the classroom, the last ones to enter were Teams RWBY and JNPR who came running in. They sat down shortly after, Blake sat next to Joseph, and Weiss sat next to Jason. Port began teaching but the lesson was absolutely boring. Joseph simply watched Blake reading a book on the Ninja Storm team while Weiss was cuddled up to Jason.

"You made it to Ninja Storm that fast?" Joseph asked.

"I pulled an all-nighter." Blake said, Joseph only now noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Wow." Joseph said. "What's your favorite team so far?" Joseph asked.

"Hm...I'd have to say, Time Force." Blake said.

"Yeah, that was a great team." Joseph said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Port continued to talk until he mentioned fighting, which got Jason's attention.

"Here in this cage, I have a Boarbatusk, and an angry one at that! Now, which one of you is brave enough to face this beast head on?" Port asked.

Jason immediately stood up. "Me, sir!" Jason said.

"Ah, Mr. Branwen! I see you have the same passion for fighting as your mother! Very well! Come down and face your opponent!" Port said.

Jason nodded and went down.

"ZERO!" Jason said, transforming into Ultraman Zero.

The Boarbatusk charged at him, Jason grabbed the grimm by the tusks and flipped him over, throwing him against the wall. The Boarbatusk quickly got up and charged at Jason again, Jason grabbed the grimm by the tusks and ripped them off the grimm, it screamed in pain.

"You're 20,000 years too early to face me!" Jason said. "LUNAMIRACLE!" Jason said, transforming into Ultraman Zero: Luna Miracle.

Everyone's eyes widened. The Boarbatusk charged at him again and in a blue blur, Jason was behind the Boarbatusk. The Boarbatusk tilted its head and looked at Jason with shock.

"You're too slow." Jason said, wagging his finger.

A series of glyphs appeared around the Boarbatusk, they looked really similar to the Schnee Glyphs, but his had the emblem of a hawk in the middle. The Glyphs bombarded the Boarbatusk with energy, the grimm dropped dead and dissipated into dust. Jason powered down.

"Is that it?" Jason asked.

Port nodded. "Great job!"

"I was hoping for more." Jason said, walking to his chair next to Weiss. Weiss cuddled him.

"All right, I have one more cage here! Who wants to fight this beast!?" Port asked.

Joseph raised his hand.

"Mr. Oliver! Come down!" Port said.

Joseph nods and went down, he held his morpher. Blake sat up and watched with interest.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! ZEO RANGER FIVE! RED!" 

With a flash of red, Joseph morphed into the Zeo Red Ranger. The second Boarbatusk was released from the cage and ran at Joseph. Joseph grabbed his sword and blocked the tusks, he kicked the Boarbatusk upwards and roundhouse kicked him away to create some distance. The grimm then curled into a ball and rolled towards Joseph, he got knocked to the ground but rolled to the side to avoid another roll.

"Time to turn up the heat a little!" Joseph said, he grabbed his Master Morpher and it glowed black. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" Joseph said. "DINO THUNDER BLACK RANGER!" Joseph shouted as he finished morphing.

He grabbed his Brachio Staff and turned invisible. Blake's eyes widened. The Boarbatusk sniffed around, trying to get a scent of Joseph. When it couldn't, it charged around randomly, trying to hit something. Joseph then turned visible behind the Boarbatusk, he grabbed the Boarbatusk and flipped it up, the grimm landed on its back, exposing its stomach. Joseph rammed his staff through the grimm's stomach, killing it.

"POWER DOWN!" Joseph said.

"Bravo! Excellent work!" Port said. "I can see why Ozpin put you and Mr. Branwen together on a team!"

Blake clapped for him, Joseph smiled and blushed. He went back to his seat next to Blake. The bell rang and the teams went to lunch.

"So what's with the shouting?" Yang asked Joseph.

"Huh?" Joseph asked.

"You know, the whole 'DINO THUNDER POWER UP' thing. Do you have to shout it?" Ruby asked.

"Same with you, Jason." Weiss said.

"Well, in my case, it's for safety reasons. Morphers use voice recognition software and shouting it loud and clear gets the best results." Joseph explained.

"As for me...I'm just a showoff." Jason said sheepishly.

Weiss smiled and hugged him.

“And what’s with the spandex?” Yang asked.

“That is not spandex. The material is a self-assembling nano-fiber formed with an inter-cellular shape memory alloy, it provides the Rangers with their superhuman abilities and has an invisible protective forcefield around it that sparks when it’s hit.” Blake explained, setting her book about the RPM team down.

“Wow. I assume that that’s the same for me then.” Jason said.

“Joseph, what’s with the grunting?” Yang asked. “You know, the ‘HAH’ and ‘ZI-YAH’!” Yang added.

“That...Is a habit that most if not all of my family members have when they fight...” Joseph said sheepishly.

Blake smiled and hugged him, Joseph blushed and hugged back.


	8. Reunited

After the bell rang, everybody went back to class, which for the first years was now Combat Class, a class to test people's fighting skills against other hunters, this was decided either by challenges or by a randomizer. Right now, everyone waited anxiously to see who would be the first to fight, first up: Yang vs Jason. Yang paled in dread and walked down slowly, Jason meanwhile was already in the area.

"Ready?" Glynda asked.

"No." Yang mumbled, scared of Jason, remembering the time he almost punched her head off as a kid with some creepy claw that had formed on his arm.

"Yes." Jason said.

"FIGHT!" Glynda called.

"ZERO!" Jason called as he transformed into Ultraman Zero.

Jason ran to Yang and he began punching her, but Yang dodged the punches, but not with confidence, more fear. Jason wondered why that was.

Yang began punching back, but whenever she hit him, she saw visions of this strange evil looking entity that she had seen before, Belial. Yang stopped punching suddenly and looked afraid of Jason.

"Sis, what's happening to you?" Jason thought. He then recalled what happened when they were kids and it suddenly made more sense. He felt bad and to make sure that Yang wouldn't be afraid, he stopped attacking and merely dodged any attacks she made.

"Sis. Please. Listen to me." Jason said softly. He caught her fist. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have already. I can't kill you, sis. And I don't want to. So, please...Forgive me?" Jason asked.

Yang stopped and hugged Jason tightly, Jason's Ultraman Zero form vanished, leaving Jason there to hug it out with Yang.

"I will call this fight a draw, after you hug it out, return to your seat, please." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses.

After about five minutes of hugging and forgiving, they went back to their seats. The next ones to fight where Joseph and Weiss. Joseph smiled and walked down while Weiss went to the lockers to get in her battle outfit. After that, she made it into the arena.

"Kick his ass, babe!" Jason yelled.

Weiss smiled at Jason.

"Ready?" Glynda asked as Weiss got in her battle stance and Joseph grabbed his morpher.

"FIGHT!" Glynda called.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!" Joseph said as white flames engulfed him, turning him into the White Ranger.

Weiss used a Glyph to launch herself towards Joseph.

"SABA!" Joseph called, summoning Saba to block Weiss' attack.

"White vs White. Who will win?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but this is so awesome!" Ruby said.

Blake meanwhile blushed a little while watching Joseph fight, Yang smirked as she noticed it.

Weiss summoned four Glyphs which began shooting ice beams at Joseph, he teleported away and appeared behind Weiss, dropkicking her in the back of the head, blinding Weiss for a moment. Weiss turned to him and they began clashing blades, their swordsmanship being equal in skill, but different in styles, Joseph was more aggressive and going for more powerful slashes while Weiss was graceful and agile. Their blades clashed again and Joseph teleported away, when he came back down he pulled out his morpher. "GREEN RANGER POWER!" Joseph said, his White Ranger suit disappeared, leaving white embers behind and green flames engulfed him and transformed him into the Green Ranger. Joseph charged up a green energy ball and fired it at Weiss, Weiss dodged it and the ball exploded beside her. Joseph then grabbed his dagger and blew into it like a flute, music coming out of it as missiles suddenly came flying down out of nowhere, they hit Weiss and they shattered her aura. Joseph walked to Weiss, he powered down and helped her up.

"Good fight." Joseph said.

"Thanks." Weiss said back.

They walked back to their seat and eventually the bell rang and classes were done for today. Blake went back to her dorm to read and Yang followed beside her. Blake laid down on the bed as she texted Joseph. Yang looked from her bunk and smirked.

"Okay, I KNOW you have a crush on Joseph now." Yang said.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"C'mon! You blushed when you saw him fight, and now you're texting him after class? You TOTALLY have butterflies in your stomach!" Yang said.

"Yang, please be mature about this." Blake asked.

"Of course, Blake. But what do you see in him?" Yang asked.

"Well, he's kind, noble and selfless. The three qualities a man or woman must be for me." Blake said.

"Right, plus he's unique! I mean, how many people can say that they are part of a team of galactic peace bringing superheroes from another dimension?" Yang asked.

"Uniqueness doesn't really matter to me. What's your type, then?" Blake asked curiously.

"Oh, I want somebody just like me! A guy or girl who knows how to party and have fun! They have to share my same love for jokes, partying, doing barely legal things and drinking!" Yang said.

Blake's eyes widened.

"In that case, I actually know somebody perfect for you. I knew him since I was a kid." Blake said.

"Really? What's his name?" Yang asked.

"His name's Sun. Think of him as the male version of you with a monkey tail." Blake explained.

"Oo! Alright, I'm interested! And don't worry, if you need me to set ya up with Y/N, just ask me!" Yang said.

"I don't really need someone to set us up, but thanks." Blake said, smiling.

"So, what're you two talking about?" Yang asked.

"Oh, he is telling me about his team. I'm actually gonna ask him to call me instead so we can talk better." Blake said.

"Alright, have fun!" Yang said, walking off.


	9. Forever Fall

The next week, the students went out to Forever Fall, where they all had gathered to obtain red sap from the trees inside the forest.

"Yes, students. The forest is beautiful," Glynda said, "But we are not here to sightsee, we are here to collect samples of red sap from the trees here, a request from Professor Peach. Now, each of you is to gather a jar's worth of sap from the trees, however, this forest is a feeding ground for grimm who love this sap, the Ursa and Rapier Wasps to be more specific. So, stay close to your teammates in case of a grimm attack. Have fun." Glynda said.

Joseph smiled and went to collect some sap, he saw Jaune walk off with Cardin and he raised an eyebrow, he shrugged before going to collect the red sap with Jason. Once that was done, Joseph decided to go and explore the forest, he then heard Cardin speak.

“So, Jaune, you’re probably wondering ‘why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of sap when there’s only five of us’?” Cardin said Joseph hid behind a tree.

“That’s one of the many questions I have asked myself today.” Jaune said.

“Well, come with me, and you’ll find out.” Cardin said.

Joseph recognized the tone Cardin spoke in, it was the kind that said he was up to no good. He grabbed his morpher and held it close to his mouth, whispering: “Dino Thunder, power up.” He morphed into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger and turned invisible as he followed CRDL and Jaune.

“Cardin, what’s going on?” Jaune asked.

“Revenge, that’s what’s going on. Revenge on Joseph and Pyrrha to be more specific. That red-haired know-it-all thinks she’s so smart. And Joseph kicked our ass and humiliated us in the hallway. Alright, boys. Last night, Jaune brought us a box of rapier wasps, and now we’re gonna put ‘em to work, by throwing them at Pyrrha and Joseph...Wait, where’s the box!?” Cardin asked as the box beside him was gone.

“Are you looking for this?” Joseph asked as he stood behind them, turning visible. He had recorded everything Cardin said and sent it to Glynda.

“You know, I could just wait for Glynda to expel you, but I think it’ll be a proper send-off of you four douchebags if Jason and I kick your asses first.” Joseph said as Jason landed beside him.

CRDL gulped. All the students could hear were painful screams. Glynda eventually arrived to see CRDL bruised up with bleeding noses.

“Team CRDL, while I cannot say I expected better of you, I would never think that you would stoop to this level.” Glynda said, adjusting her glasses and flicking her riding crop upwards, lifting CRDL into the air. “I hereby expel you four from Beacon Academy, and I will be sent a message to the other academies not to accept you four. You four will float here until we are done. And Joseph, Jason, well done indeed.” Glynda said, walking off.

Jaune, Joseph, and Jason decided to head back to the students. Jaune sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Jaune sighed again. “I just feel so useless...I let someone like Cardin intimidate me into doing his bidding...”

“Come on, Jaune, don’t feel so beat up over it.” Joseph said.

He sighed again. “Whatever...I will probably not make it through the first year...Not unless someone is willing to train me...” Jaune said.

Jason smirked. “Well, Jaune, I know this one lady who is very eager to help you.”

“Who?” Jaune asked.

“I’ll give you an easy hint, her name starts with a ‘P’, and ends with ‘yrrha Nikos’.” Jason said.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked.

“Makes sense, don’t it?” Joseph asked.

“Yeah...Yeah! I will ask her!” Jaune said.

“There you go, Jaune!” Jason said, happy he got some confidence back.

After everyone had gathered the sap, it was time to leave, later that day, it was night and Jaune stood alone on the roof. Pyrrha walked up to him.

“No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were ‘best buds’.” Pyrrha said.

“Well, best buds don’t want to harm your friends.” Jaune said. “Pyrrha, I’m sorry. I had...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head and you were just trying to help me...”

“Jaune, it’s okay. Your team really misses their leader.” Pyrrha said.

Jaune smiled. “Pyrrha? I know it’s stupid to ask, but are you...Still willing to help me become a better fighter?”

Pyrrha had an ear-to-ear smile. “Yes, of course! Now come on, Ren made pancakes, I suggest you come and eat them while Nora still doesn’t have her hands on them.” Pyrrha said.

Jaune smiled and nodded, walking off with Pyrrha.


End file.
